The unkown and Unseen
by redpandamanda1
Summary: Long secrets trail behind Whammys closed doors. So when Beyond escapes prison and begins searching for something. Everyone is at a loss in the situation. Will Beyond find what he's looking for or will our detectives stop him. M for Beyond, Gore, and maybe lemons. Pls give this a read!
1. Chapter 1: Beyond

**Disclaimer I do not own Death Note. Hey this is Redpanda speaking. Uh this is my first Death Note story and its nothing like the usual story. If you would leave a comment that would be great. Thanks and read on my fellow Otakus. :3 * add M for beyond.**

Long baited breaths filled the once silent air. As the clicking of shoes and laughter grows nearer and nearer. A silent cry for help fills the once peaceful house.

Please cries the young child as he clings to the closed closet door. "He won"t find me!" the child mumbles over and over his voice scaling to hysteria in those short moments of true fear. It seems like forever as the child presses his back against a smoother handle. Out in the hallway a man begins to humm.

"My sweet lost child

Won't you come out and play

For my mind isn't mild

And I'd love to put you on display

I can decorate your body with stripes of red

Or glue your heart upon your bed

I could beat you with a wrench

Or impale you on a fence!

Oh won't you come out and Play? "The man let out a creepily sweet laugh before continuing his humming. The sweet smell of Jam filled the air. After that came the smell of the crimson liquid that now upon the child's parents cold icecle hands. There matted hair clinging to their semi bare skull.

James had watched the man tear the flesh of his mothers skin. Watched as he took some from his father and placed it in a jar of sickly pink strawberry Jam. The creepiest part of it all wasn't the fact that the man ate it afterword it was the fact that it blended in with the strawberries. Leading poor James on a terrible route of peanutbutter and jelly.

A shadow crossed over the threshold. Freezing and turning towards the door. James tried to hold back the sniffles. His tiny voice muffled by his thick pudgy hands. Then the doorknob began to twist. And before little James could grab hold of its shiny surface it was yanked from his reach.

Bright red eyes peered from the shadowed person. Long black hair covered his now red splattered face. A deranged smile covered in some if the remanents of his mothers skin lay on his face. And his cold long fingers clamped around the doorknob.

"Hi Jamsy!" the perpetrator cued. Sweet pale lips grew showing off the jam and blood now mixed. Flakes of flesh was inside the stained teeth. He laughed as James pushed farther back into the sharp hangers and broken umbrellas. He felt the pain as the punctured his skin. Then he saw it the burned flesh that clung to the smooth patches. They were definitely 3rd degree and some 4th. Blackned skin surrounded the terrible holes with dried patches of blood.

James screamed as the older man grabbed his ankle.

"Jamsy hi I'm Mr Ryuzaki. And I was wondering can you tell me when your going to die?" the man now known as Ryuzaki stated. Then he dragged the kid down the stares. Thud thud thud crack thud. All the while He's scream penetrated the silent air.

"Mommy! Muh ommy!" He cried as his sweet green eyes scanned the area. Tears leaving red swollen markers. Blood leaked from his head and stained the floor with crimson streaks. The door let out a screech as if it was laughing at him. He threw the boy on the lawn where thick trees muffled his screams of pure terror. The child screamed as he brought his hand to his head and pulled it away with thick stuff mommy said was bad. Wide green eyes looked up. Then Ryuzaki's slender fingers forced their way into the crack between the boy's eyes and skull. And pulled out popping the eyes out of their place.

He held up his knife and sliced the optic nerve. Blood streamed down the boys face in place of the tears.

"P..lease...don't hurt me...anymore" the child whispered. Beyond laughed

"Alright Jamsy!" Ryuzaki stated. Then he slammed the poor boys head against the ground. A whimper escaped the child's lips. As he was forced against a tree.

"No..please..NO!" the boy screeched. Ryuzaki smiled once more. Then he giggled.

"Awww do you want your eyes back?" Ryuzaki whispered in sickly sweet voice. Then he picked up the small child carryimg him through the thickett of trees. Forcing the kid to stay still in his arms. James screeched. It only lasted until Ryuzaki forced the body down upon the fence watching it penetrate the boys upper body. Neither did he stop when he impaled the child. Instead he pulled on the child's organs displaying them to the world.

The child choked on the blood as Ryuzaki deposited the eyes into a jar. The child choked once again.

"Oh my real names Beyond hunny not like you'll need it though. Then he decapitated the small child.

Beyond purred in sweet bliss as he peeled the skin off the small child. He forced the skin into a second jar this one filled with sweet strawberries.

After awhile Beyond stood and carried both the jars to the car. Placing the Jam into a cooler. Then he picked up the second jar. Smiling as he stared into those gorgeous green eyes.

"My sweet loves. I'm coming from you." Beyond laughed as he forced his car into gear. Then he pulled away from the old house in the middle of the woods. He rolls down his window listening as the phone rings.

Later that night Beyonds car pulled into a motel parking lot. Bright red eyes stalking the young women in front of him.

"Lawlipop you might not catch me this time.~" Beyond brushing the hair from away from his face. Then he turned the dull light off. The room filling with pale moonlight. Then the shower started up from deeper inside the room.

 **So I really wanted to write this. I hope you R &R. **


	2. Chapter 2: L

**hello again its redpandamanda1. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I hope you continue to R &R.**

The sheets tumbled to the floor as a tall man pushed himself out of them. A sigh escaped the mans lips as he pushed messy black raven hair out of his face. Dull black eyes scanned the room. His attention drawn to what little light that escaped the curtains hold. He wore crumbled and worn down jeans. His pale complexion hidden behind a white long sleeved shirt.

Bare feet touched down on soft carpet. Where Just centimeters away lay a computer. Its screen covered in thousands of messages. Each addressed to the young man who now treaded across the room in a slouched posture he pushed the mahogany doors handle down . Forcing said door to make as little sound as possible when it opened. His eyes scanned the hallway before landing on the door at the end. He stalked across the ground before laying his hand upon its handle. His slim fingers pushing down with little resistance. Inside said room was a desk, a bed, and a tv. There was someone inside the bed. This persons face was haloed in short carmel strands. The slouched man stalked forward before tapping the sleeping persons shoulder. One tap was all it took for the other male to sit up right. Revealing the person to be a young man. Nationality was probably somewhere in East Asia. The young male's button up dress shirt looked to be too pristine for someone who had been sleeping. The Carmel strands fell perfectly into place. While amber colored eyes glared daggers at the tall slouching man.

"Good morning Light." was the first thing from the slouched man. Light continued to glare with little remorse and no true need to say good morning back. Instead he shoved the clearly older man away from him and stood.

"Is it really morning for you or is it still evening." Light stated as he unbuttoned his shirt. His fingers moving at one button per second. The slouched male put a finger to his lips.

"I'd say it is evening. Although I do not sleep so I don't exactly know. Yet it is morning cause I have not gotten either my first, second, or third meal of the day." the male stated as he walked around the room. Eyes catching only a slight glimpse of the tanned skin male as he slipped on another shirt. The slouched man rubbed under his eyes where dark purply black bags lay. His eyes landed upon a silver object on the dresser. A pen lay there it's cap off to the side of it a notebook. As the man aprouched the notebook. The younger snatched it out of reach.

"You do realize that looking my through peoples things without a warrant is illegal right. L!" Light statedas he closed the notebook locking the latch on the side with a key.

"You know Light that you are only alive today because of my intervention. Or else you would have been executed for mass murder. This fact alone allows me to look through your notebook." L stated as he snatched the notebook away from Light. He reinserted the key. Eyes roaming every page. Some of which were sketches of a creature it's mouth stretching up to it's cheek bones razor sharp teeth hanging behind thin lips. It's nose was similar to a skulls and it's eyes were slightly out of their sockets. Where the collar bone was stitches seemed to hold the head to the rest of it's body. Its hair standing up and hanging from its left ear was a single heart earing. As the man scanned the pages he found one word in common. On all of the pages only one word was common **Ryuk**.

"Light what does Ryuk mean?" L asked calmly his eyes narrowing at the crushed red apples behind one of the images. One sentence came to mind 'L did you know Shinigami like apples'. At the time the sentence had been presented the great detective had passed it off as unusefull but as the case continued he began to see a slight pattern in Raye Penber's notes he had stated that he had seen a floating red apple in Light's house. He then went on to state that the apple was being eaten. He had sent in a video recording of the apple disappearing in thin air. L had written it down as evidence. When he and the task force caught Higuchi the only one with a different reaction had been Light. L had written that down also. There had been two Shinigamis in the human world. One to Kira and the second to his supporter. When Rem was in captivity she had stated that they could set a trap for Kira. She had warned L not to tell the task force. All of this in exchange for Misa's life.

The trap was simple Rem would give L Kira's phone. Then L would send an image of a criminal who had not been aired to a certain unlabeled phone number. If the person died the phone is the original Kira's phone. The man did die and when L used the phone to call the number Misa had answered it. She had said something along the lines of I did what you asked of me Light. Both teens were arrested. Their execution dates fast approaching. That's when L remembered the promise to Rem. He had saved both Kiras. In return they would stay by L's side and never come in contact with any Shinigami or Death note again.

"Hey L. Can I have my notebook back hmm." Light stated as he waved his hand in front of my face. Light's caramel hair flowing as if it had been melted in the light. L sighed as he turned to Light. Returning the notebooks pen stained pages to its rightful owner. A dull beep sounded from L's room. Followed by a gentlemanly voice asking for L.

"L might I talk to you for a moment?" the voice called. Causing the teen to glare at the door.

"Yes Watari. I'm coming." L called as he stalked out of the room.

"Damn it. I almost got the key. Damn you Watari." Light whispered as he followed after L. He pushed open the door to L's room. His eyes trained on the W.

"L we have an emergency." Came Watari's voice from the speaker. L seemed to stare at the computer his thumb slowly rising to rest on his lips. To the side of him a mini fridge sat the low hum of electricity centering around it. As the handle was pulled open by L's thin fingers. The cinnamon hinted scent with a fluffy smell of apples filled the air. L had a triangle with thin crust on top being similar to trusting vines the brown dust covered its green filling. Light shook his head. It was definetly apple pie.

"Watari might it have something to do with a certain murder who escaped prison." L asked his pale lips dripping in the apple filling. Silence filled the air and Light stared. His lightly tanned fingers now grazing the door.

"I truly do not know. Although it might just be just that." Watari stated before the letter dissolved from the screen. L stood up and turned towards the closed curtains.

"Light don't you know that its rude to spy on a conversation." L stated black eyes turning to meet amber. Light shrunk back grumbling to himself at being caught.

"Nevermind that Light. It seems that we are going to England." L stated As he began to pull clothing from the drawers. Light narrowed his eyes before leaving to pack his own clothing. Light tucked the notebook within his pocket. Then Light walked down the hallway stopping at an oak door. He knocked five times before a female groan slipped through the cracks.

"Misa get up!" Light yelled as he slammed his hand against the door. Misa yelped from within the room and then there was a thud.

"Liiigghhht don't be mean." she whined as she pushed the door open. Her hair looked like a nest of straw bright pink lips opened in a yawn. Light rolled his eyes.

"Get dressed then pack your Gorman clothes Misa. L is taking us with him to England." Light stated before turning away from the agitated adult female. Her pouting having no effect in how he left. A few moments later Light, Misa and L were on a private jet to England. L's only thought was why now.


End file.
